


Please Don't Do This

by RunnerFive



Series: ZR Drabbles [3]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mind Control, One Shot, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an ask meme, idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runnerzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerzero/gifts).



“What I love most about you is how you’re still totally yourself, y’know?” She pours tea for you, but neither of you is really thirsty. “Like, your perspective has changed, but your personality hasn’t. I love that! And not just because it means I was successful! No, I love it because I love _you._ I’m glad you didn’t change.”

She leans over and kisses you, tucking her fingers in the tops of your running tights. You’re still grinning as you move her hands. You kiss her knuckles, the insides of her wrists. It’s a wordless plea, one you look into her eyes to make sure she understands.

_“Please don’t do this.”_

She laughs, stroking her finger down your cheek. “You’re sofunny, Five. You don’t have to be like that with me, though, you know? We have, like, a spiritual connection. Don’t be shy, Five. Let me see that beautiful body of yours.”

You can’t remember why you were even protesting her love a second ago. You’re desperate to do as she says, to please her. You strip down, and she shivers as she runs her hands all over your skin and hair.

“Oh, Five,” she breathes. “Oh, Gaia, look how beautiful your aura is right now! Lie here, Five, so I can taste you...”

You’re already forgetting the rest. She told you to forget it if this happened, and so the memories are slipping out of your mind. Or maybe they’re locking themselves away in some dark corner you can’t reach. Whatever the case, you’re suddenly running with Simon, and the mental hospital is glimmering at the edge of your reality again.

“Please don’t do this!” Moonchild is weeping into the headset in Simon’s hand. “Five, please... please... Five, I love you... You can’t leave me, you can’t--”

Simon turns it off. “That’s enough of that,” he says. “Come on, Five. Keep running.”

You automatically do as you’re told.


End file.
